Link:A shaded path
by The Jellybean Man
Summary: Link finds a shadow bend on destuction, and that stuff...And goes on a timed journy, and I am starting to update!YAHHHHHHH! :D :D :D!:b
1. The songbook

Link ran away to survive. He knew he might not make it, but he had to try. As he tripped he knew it was over. He waited to die and yelled "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" As his arm sliced in half, he only wished he had a way to do this entire journey over... The whole thing started a week ago, and you should know the whole story.

Link was cooking hash browns for his breakfast, when Saria visited him. "Link! A black eyeball is attacking the town!" she panicked.

Link, grabbed his sword and ran of. He yelled, "Vatti! Show yourself!" Link saw Vatti zoom past him. Link also realized that Vatti had the Triforce!

Link griped the Master sword and stabbed Vatti.Then he saw a Vatti behind Vatti,  
and two more Vattis behind that Vatti. The truth hit Link like a rock. Vatti had the four sword!

Link took his sword out of Vatti. It hurt Vatti so he flew away. Link walked to the nearest sink and washed his sword of whatever it is that is inside giant eyeballs. He walked back to his house and saw a strage songbook, with Gannon reading it. Link couldn't use a slippery sword, so his hands turned to fists and so did Saria's. Link socked Gannon in the back of his head.

Saria told Link to stall Ganon.She ran to the kitchen. Link took a pen and stabed Gannon in his chest. Gannon cut Link's foot with his pitchfork, as Saria ran in the room with a knife and stabed Ganon through his head. Ganon ran, without his songbook.

"This songbook has a song that says if I play it, I will go where I am needed. In any time or place." Link said as he read on. "Wait, where's my orcina?"

"Uhhhhh, Link, it's right there." Saria said pointing to his orcina.  
Link grabbed it, and started to play.

Next second Link saw Saria, but she was captured by someone. Link felt something sharp in his pocket and took it out, to his relief, it was the knife (Link forgot to bring his sword). Link yelled out and went killing all the guards. He untied Saria and played his orcina when suddenly, Saria pulled him down.

"How are you here? You die- I mean, dreaded coming here so I came" Saria said as she found out he was from the past. Link played the song and went off. Saria knew he would find out eventually.

A/N: I can't think of a name for the song, so I would like it if you think of an idea in a review. 


	2. six days to live

Link saw he was back home.He put down his orcana and went to bed.When he woke up, he got

his orcana and his song book. He saw another song that he would play.He played and Saria

appered."Wha?"She asked.Link looked at the songbook and about this song in the book

it said, make your friends come.Link saw a black eye outside.Link grabed his sword

and ran out,but he ran past Vatti and grabed the four sword.He ran in his house

and triped, makeing the four sword fly out of his hands. When it hit ground it

shatterd.Link heard something that was familer.He turned his head and saw

Ganon who was reading his book.Link grabed a peace of the four sword an

througth it at Ganon,who ran.Link looked at the book and read," you have

six days to live." Link read on."I'm giving you testes,if you can take

the pain of having me, yes pain. People would kill for me. So you need

to be able to take it.If you can,you might not die.If you can't take it,

six more days and you die."Link was spechless.He looked back at the book,

and saw the words fade out.Link said to the book,"Sure, give me tests!

If your going to give me some tests, be original!You sent Ganon,then Vatti,

the next day Ganon, then Vatti!Send someone else for a change!"Link

saw a flash of light.Then, the four sword came together on it's own.

Other things went on the sword after that.Link stared at the monster,

there was nothing he could do.

(A/N:If you think this is under rated,put it in a review please.


	3. Chapter 3: the Shadow

Link stared and stared. He said, "Wow, for a monster, you sure look strange."He ran to the songbook when the monster chased him.

He started playing a song. He counted down"3...2...1..."The monster blew up. Link sat down.

Saria ran in

"Do you need help, Link?"

"You came late. "Link took the rest of the four sword and tried to put it together. A quarter of it blew up with the monster!

Link split into three people. Link, Red, and blue.

Red and blue said "We will get Vatti! We shall save Zelda! "Shut up!" Link yelled.

Link looked outside. "If I have six days to live, I need to have fun! I'm going to look for a fun song, and I'm going to play

it!"

He played it. Nothing happened. The book said, "Isn't playing music fun?"Link got the master sword, and crushed the

Book!

A shadow came out of it." What's the matter? You can't wait six days? Then...You will get your fate...TODAY!

Link ran and said, "What? YOU kill me? What is going on?"

The Shadow ran and said, "Time is hard to understand. But-I am from a farther time.

I know time as much as I need to. Keep running! Just try!"

Link kept running. He ran onto a portal that he saw. It closed.

He heard somebody's voice. It sounded like this,

"1001010001111010101010101010100101000000011110101010101010001!

Link heard another voice,

"Stop, Tim! We have a visitor. Hi, my name is Jane. What is your name?

Link sighed.


	4. A new team

A/N: You might wonder, what is going on? Why is Saria coming once a day? Well, you will find out, soon. But, where is Link? In a strange place, I'm sure! Let's Recap.  
Link heard a voice that only said 0's and 1's, who a girl, named Jane, calls Tim.  
Well, let's see what's next. Enjoy:)

Link sat...stared...his mind was racing; he was thinking all these thoughts,  
"What is going on? A shadow of a book, that, apparently, is evil, comes and attacks me. I'm supposed to die in six days. I hear what, says, 0's and 1's. Saria is coming to my house every day. Both Vatti and Gannon wanted the songbook. All since I found the songbook. But I don't Get it, how ca..."

"Excuse me," Link got out of thinking to look at Jane, Who started talking,  
"What is your name?" Link started talking to her. "L-Link." "I see. Where are you from?" "Hyrule, I guess." "Ok... so your name is Link, you live in Hyule,  
and, by your sword, I think a swordfighter. Am I right?" "Yes."

"Well, you are lucky; this is Hyrule, but, a bad time to be in it"  
"Huh? What do you mean?" She got Link's curiosity.

"Well, Hyrule has an evil shadow. Not ten days ago, my magic teacher saw him. He knew he was evil. He told me to stay away. Then, my teacher was killed by the shadow. The shadow had his fingers curled,  
then put them in a fist, which must be a kind of death magic!

The shadow laughed, and said, "I already have someone as A slave, who will get more! I will get what I want!" I, ran, knowing That it was a good time to run."

Link saw her cry angrily. "He-he killed all of my family! He got My teacher-everybody I know, was killed, by him!"

Link thought to himself, "Could this be what tried To kill me? Yes, I've got it!"

Link looked at her. "I think I saw this shadow"  
"Huh? But how would you-" "A shadow that came out of a book tried to kill me.

And I was supposed to die in about-oh, three days By now. But-somehow, I got away from him. I survived An attack from him. Now, I don't know what I should do.

But now-I think I should stop him from killing more people! And I will!  
Now I know what to do"  
Jane looked at him. "My brother, Tim, is a knight. Can we join"  
He said "Sure, if you want." hen they set out, to Hyrule castle! 


	5. The long path to victory

A/N: Wow.Been a while. I think my other chapters aren't too good. But I shall keep going anyway, since I have not much better to do. After

Forgetting of it completely, here is Chapter 5!

"Gahh! Stupid vines! Fear my sword!Dieee!!!!"Link yelled.

"Shut up! You want every one to know about us trying to kill the shadow? Tim hasn't said a word since we started, or complained!" Jane

Exclaimed.

"Well, I don't think Tim ever has spoken! Why can't we take the open road? It's Simple. Walk on a path-Go to the shadow's new palace-

Kill the shadow. But nooooooo-we take the backcountry jungle!" Link shouted

"We are under cover this way, and can ambush easaly!"Jane cried.

"Shut Up! I hear something-if you yell, we can't be unknown. We'll be killed before we get there!

That is why we need disgies!"Tim said, with his half French half British accent. Link could see his red hair come out of his helmet, as he took it off.

"And, we are near a town. Link, you won't like this, but it is nessasary."Tim said.

"No, I'm listaning."Link said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of the store came three giddy school girls and I will name them left to right.Linkia, Timantha, and Jenny.

As you probably guessed, Link did not like these disguises, but they could walk on open road.

It took a while to find disguises that fit, and they scared the store owner. But, they now worked well, and they went on their quest.

"Well, we need food." Link said, in his fake shrilly voice." We could go to the bakery. It looks so prittyful!"Tim said in his fake voice.

"I hate traveling with you two." Jane said, in her real voice. They got pastries, and were on their way." I hate this skirt. Did I need to wear a really short skirt?!" Link said.

"Ya gotta fit the part, you know." Jane said. Then Link saw something he smiled at.

A bag of magic powder, and cuccus(?).Soon, the group was riding on a giant cuccu.Their travels were much smother now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saria stood in front of the palace. She knew At this point, she was on a time limit. She clutched her head-and made the doors blow up, using magic, of course.

"I know you're in here. Why hide, shadow?" She asked, and heard a sneer." You seem so rushed. Sit down. Have a drink." The shadow replied." You can't trick me. I came to kill you. Now die."

She took out a staff, and teleported behind the shadow, casting light spells, damaging the shadow. It grabbed her, slightly corrupting her." You are so hopeless, and still, so weak." He started pumping shadow through her body,

As she screamed, and jumped back, using the shadow for energy." I can't be tricked as easy. Not this time!" They rushed at each other again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't catch us, never!!!!" Link yelled, riding away from a mob of cuucus. "I hate it when this happens, it's so annoying!!!"Link then threw

A bomb, and kept fleeing. He was launching arrows, and then got attacked, showing blood trickle down his face, as Jane used magic, and they teleported to a nearby cave.

It was night by then. "Thanks Jane, now we can get rest, and I don't have to wear this skirt!!!! Link then took it off, as they made a fire. Tim took some bread out, and they ate.

Then they slept by the fire, Link yet lied awake for a little. It still was weird for him to travel with people he hardly knew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Saria did enough damage, the shadow gathered all the energy in the palace and transformed.

Saria jumped, as he slashed with a shadow energy sword, cutting most her clothes and causing deep wounds in her skin.

She looked in horror as the shadow was ready to attack again, while she was stunned, losing blood.

A/N: I hope this is good for a comeback. And I need this comeback!


End file.
